romanticallyapocalypticfandomcom-20200214-history
Monsters and hostiles
396710 335773699778363 335772693111797 1191463 98982715 n.jpg shadow.png Giant cockroaches.png The whale.png Blue blob friend-fiend.png radioactive spiders.png Food spiders.png Moths/butterflies.png Cancer1.png lifealope.png Wraith.png Zombies.png Cancer-zombies.png Lifearobot.png snowflakes.png ladybug.png Hunter-Exterminator drone.png Alien drone.png Captain's squad has encountered several monsters and mutants and even mechanical foes in the wasteland. Crawlers: Mutated, giant form of earthworms or caterpillars, grey skin multiple eyes. Photoshop belongs to this species. Shadows?: Nameless black shadowy creatures with glowing white eyes, multiple mantis like legs. Only briefly seen on page 62 of the comic. Giant Roaches?: Big black bug-like creatures. Only briefly seen on page 62 of the comic. Rats: Normal rats, not seen so far, but according to Snippy's blog the squad's main source of fresh meat. Whale: Whales and other huge fish are supposed to be extinct, but nobody informed this one about that fact. The whale lives in the sea near the shore of the ruined city. Seems to swallow almost anything that get's near it's maw. Several large air and junk filled cavities in it's body. Sniper made one of those cavities his home after he was swallowed by the whale. Blue Blob Fiend: Hired by Mr. Kittyhawk, to dispose of Pilot but failed. Only Pilot has seen him, though. This monster looks slightly human if taller and more massive, with blue skin, no hair and tusk-like teeth. It's blood seemed to be blue as well. It was most likely some form of a mutated human, since it was able to talk with Pilot before and during the battle. Radioactive Spiders: Tiny spiders hidden in a box of chocolates. Cake Spiders: Spiders or spider-like organisms that can take on the appearance of various food items (pizza-slices, strawberries, etc.), to lure their prey. Snippy encountered a nest of them in a cavity of the whale's belly. It seems they are using a 'chemical response triggering halucination' to deceive their prey. Moths/Butterflies: Tiny insects discovered by the Captain in the underground tunnel-systems. They look like ordinary moths or butterflies with violet wings. Captain has seen a single, large, blue butterfly in the ruins of the town as well. Probably a different species or a mutation. Cancer: Other name of Biomass 117 Lifealope: Other name of the Shapeshifting Creature. Wraith: Halfway humanoid looking mutant, probably dangerous. Snippy was hiding from it. Zombies: No real zombies have been encountered by the team, yet, but the Captain is sure prepared for them. Cancer-Zombies: Avatars of the Biomass, tissue covered skeletons of various lifeforms connected by tentacles to the Biomass' main body. The Biomass uses them to communicate with other lifeforms or to attack it's opponents and victims. Liferobot: A G-Directorate mecha reactivated and controlled from inside by the Lifealope. The Liferobot has grown two trees on it's head as a larger version of the Lifealope's antlers. It seems as long as it is controlled by the Lifealope, it shares its terraforming powers. Snowflakes: Probably nanotech probes of unknown origin, camourflaged as harmless looking snowflakes. So far we saw two of them, with slightly different designs, one glowing blue, one red. They showed intelligence and displayed individual personalities. Their mission was to report organic activity to a 'core'. Since they were detecting organic lifeforms by their body-heat, they obviously had some inbuilt heat or infrared sensors. Both snowflakes were destroyed by tea from Captain's mug. Ladybug: Probably a bug shaped intelligent spy-robot. It has a job offer for a capable hitman. Hunter-Exterminator Drone A flying drone used by the ANNET to scout the environment. They look like metal orbs the size of a beachball. They have a black main body covered with white armor plates and a single blue lens. The drones have an inbuilt flamethrower. Before the apocalypse they were sometimes used to track single individuals like Mr. Snippy, who weren't connected to the ANNET. They tended to announce advertisements or deduct credits for obscure services of the Good Directorate from the citizens' accounts. Alien Drone The alien invaders use smartbots like this for kidnapping or probing on kidnapped Earthlings. These drones too have to form of orbs with a single lense, they are far bigger than the hunter-exterminator drones, though. Instead of visible armorplates the have a thin crescent frame attached. For probing they cast a green lightbeam on the subject. We haven't seen any of their weaponsystems in action so far, only the results, as one of them broke through an alien spaceships hull - which was supposed to withstand any human weapons. The drones seem to have a severe weakness against terrestrian tea, which can scramble up their whole programming.